songs meant to dream
by WaltzingMatildaalldaylong
Summary: This is bunch of songfics I've decided to bunch together to save time publish. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I see you/demons/monster one shot.  
Hunter!Canada x wolf-knight!Reader

You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be anywhere near those devils. You were much to proper for that; it's against your oath! The forest law holds true for everyone, your kind was not supposed to interact with that tribe!  
But you simply couldn't leave this tribe alone. They were bloody when needed and very dangerous; the perfect combination. Yet they seemed so sweet, trusting, and naï still thought you were a common wolf; that always made you chuckle. You were much to big to be a regular old wolf! Wolves aren't taller than a man when they both stood as tall as they could. You were as big as a bull-moose on all fours and twice that size on your hind legs. No, you were a great wolf-knight. Bred to protect the law of the forest, no matter what the danger. You are brave, fierce, and the best knight in the whole pack. No creature could defeat you, and you made sure they knew it too.  
But three moons ago, you wandered around in this forest and encountered this tribe of men. Sure, there was the occasional girl, but it was more men than women. They were coming back from a hunt; their kill on poles and carried over their shoulders. There were a bunch of sun-haired men, a few dirt-haired men, a snow-haired man, and a sunset-haired man. You thought it funny to see them horse around, although some didn't see the point of it. Some seemed more of the kind to help carry the kill than to actually partake in the hunt.  
The sunset-haired one seems to like to hang out with two sun-haired guys and a dirt-haired man. The dirt-haired man didn't seem...he was...well, you thought him an idiot. The sunset-haired man seemed kind, albeit a tad...insane. And the sun-haired men seemed a lot a like in the sense that they didn't seem to care very much, although one seemed pretty drunk. But the other one caught your eye.  
This sunset-haired man seemed tough, uncaring, and always made sure he wasn't mistaken or ignored. He spoke to make his point, but not as much as the dirt-haired one. His eyes were a purplish-blue; tired, but held this...look in them. As if they were hiding something, but only because no one wanted to see it. It was almost breathtaking, and you decided that you would try your hardest to find out what he was hiding. That was why you followed him, that's why you have stayed here as long as you have.  
You followed him on every hunt he went on, and you would walk the border of the tribe to keep your eye on him. You stayed in the shadows, and have only been seen when you stole a chance to get a closer look of the tribe and its inhabitants. You learned much in that one hour before you were seen.  
The dirt-haired man is called Allen; he has a tendency to start fights with his words, giving him an idiotic air to him. He calls the women "dollface", no matter who he's talking to. He has such crazed, red eyes. They are hiding something in them as well, but what it is doesn't seem important enough for you to figure out what it is. He talks big, and can occasionally back up his words with action, but he is no hunter. He seems to care for the animals too much than to kill them.  
The sunset-haired man is Oliver. He is very understanding and kind. His eyes tell you so, but are a strange bright blue with pink swirls; they almost seem unreal. He doesn't swear like the others, opting for a more mild use of words. His eyes scream that he cares for others, but can hold onto anger. He seems more like the butcher who cooks the meat than the hunter who kills it.  
The drunk sun-haired man is Francois. He seems...vague? More like a man of shallow pleasures than anything else. He drinks heavily and smokes often. He would make a fine hunter if he didn't smoke and drink so much.  
There are others you watched that interested you, but you kept watching the sun-haired man who was named Matthew, but preferred Matt. His hair was a darker sun color than what you first thought. He was definitely a hunter, but only caught animals for food, and not sport. He was different, but you couldn't figure out why. You were close to the answer, but a sun-haired man named Flavio caught you staring and told the others. You booked it as fast as you could, trying to hide from your pursuers. But they stopped following you a while back.  
You came back the next day, but they all seemed wary of you. You weren't seen but you did keep a better look out after that day.

-this is a line, just a line-

It was the beginning of winter, and you were following Matt and the hunting party as they walked further and further than they usually did. The moose and other prey creatures had been rarely seen lately, and it was worrying the tribe. They needed one big moose to make it through the winter, but they barely found a mouse. You didn't like this, since the creatures were obviously hiding from something dangerous.  
You decided the hunting party would be fine alone, so you went off to find some prey for them. You went further and further until you happened upon a familiar scent. You followed this scent until at last you saw what it was. Many wolves were gathered by the ravine that laid in the middle of the woods. These wolves weren't wolves though; they were your pack. There stood Whitefang and his mate Denmother, Brightgaze and his sister Darkmuzzle, Bloodpaw the rogue, and your brothers Longsnout,and Daniel. Daniel is not old enough to be given a pack name, let alone turn wolf properly,so he is given a human name for his human form. This form is what you are born in, but you learn to change very quickly. Once you transform properly, you are made a member of the pack and will tend to stay in wolf form for large amounts of time. Not too long ago, you too were addressed as _,but now was referred to as Moonsinger.  
They seemed content lying around and roughhousing. You had to make them leave though, or their presence will keep the prey away. Prey animals are taught to tolerate one wolf-knight, but will hide from a pack; your pack was keeping the prey away, and that could lead to the tribe's destruction.  
You walked straight towards your pack and made your presence known. Whitefang lifted his head and spoke to you, " Moonsinger! Where have you been child? We have been looking for you for quite some time."  
The rest of the pack lifted their heads and gazed towards you. "I have been watching a tribe in this forest," you reply as you came closer.  
"Watching a tribe? Why, what ever for?" Denmother asked.  
"They have caught my interest. Their hunting party is close from here and need to find prey soon. But your presence makes it hard for them find food." You made sure the pack knew you were upset. "If you stay here, they'll die."  
"So? One less tribe of humans to worry about," Brightgaze said, absent-mindedly scratching his muzzle on the floor.  
"They are important to me and I will not let them die!" You growled, outraged that Brightgaze would say such a thing.  
"Important to...oh! Has wittle Moonsinger got a crush on a human? Well, too bad! You know the rules, you must obey the pack, and the pack won't leave!" Longsnout mocked you as the others chuckled.  
You rose yourself high as you said," I only have to listen to the pack as long as I'm part of it."  
"What are you saying?" Denmother asked, concerned on what might happen.  
"I mean, I defect. I renounce this pack and will fight for my freedom, on the terms that you leave this forest and leave my tribe alone." You knew defecting meant you had to fight Whitefang. You might die, but your death still meant your tribe and this forest would be left alone.  
"Do you truly intend to die for that tribe of pitiful humans?!" Whitefang growled as he stood up.  
"Yes, I do." You replied, crouching down to show you were ready to fight. Whitefang crouched down as well, as the other members of the pack backed off to give you two more room.  
"Foolish pup! You risk everything for a tribe who'll gut you the first chance they get?!" He spat as he walked to the side, slowly trying to catch you with your guard down.  
"As long as they're happy and well fed, I will gladly die a thousand deaths if I had to! They deserve to live and I will make sure they do!" You barked out as you too rounded around towards Whitefang's back.  
"This is your end!" Whitefang howled as he launched himself onto you. You quickly dodged and bit his paw as hard as you could, managing to draw blood. He howled in pain, then attacked full-heartedly, quickly biting your muzzle as you thrashed around to get him to let go. When you finally got him off, you bit down hard on his throat, causing him to gasp. You released him and went for his chest, quickly managing to get him on his back. Before he could get up,you pinned him down and growled loudly. He laid back in shock,as well as the other pack members; you had won. You got up and went into a crouch quickly, waiting for him to get up. He got up and walked back towards Denmother, who quickly started licking his wounds.  
"You have won young Moonsinger; we will leave." Whitefang said, slightly swelling in pride that his daughter managed to beat him.  
"Noooo! I will not accept this!" Bloodpaw howled. He quickly launched himself at you and bit hard on your shoulder. The rest of the pack quickly jumped in and pinned him down, but the wound he left you with was deep and oozing blood. You clawed his face and left three marks down his right eye.  
"Bloodpaw, you bring dishonor to our pack! You will be at the end of pack when we leave," Whitefang growled, before turning to you, "Moonsinger, how is your shoulder?"  
"It'll be fine, but I am loosing quite a lot of blood. I can not reach to lick it," You reply. The pack members swiftly gathered around your shoulder and start licking it clean. Even little Daniel helped as your wound was sanitized by their saliva that holds healing powers. The wound stopped bleeding, but it'll be hours before it start to heal properly.  
"I apologize for this, Moonsinger. We will leave now, but expect us back when your first pup breathes its first breath." Denmother says as the pack leaves.  
"I will expect you, mother. Good hunts, dear family!" You call as they leave. Turning swiftly, you stumble as your injured shoulder couldn't take any weight. You curse silently, limping to find a bull-moose for the tribe. When you finally found one, it was a strong bull who would take more than just one swipe to bring it down. You quietly sneaked up on it, and before it realized you were there, you snapped its neck and killed it. You grabbed it in your jaws and carried it to where you left the hunting party.  
By the smell of it, they had already left for the village and had not found a bull. You smirked to yourself as you limped towards the tribe. You made it towards the tribe's outskirts before the gravity of your situation fell down on you. You, a wounded wolf-knight, were about to enter a tribe's land to give them a bull-moose you had killed for them. What if they took the bull, but decided you were to big a risk to be left alive? They could easily kill you if you entered the village. But...if you left the kill here on the outskirts of the village,the meat will freeze and it will be useless. You HAD to enter to deliver it. You swiftly made a prayer to the moon god to let you leave unharmed, before you entered the village. You could hear them arguing in the middle of the village where they had gathered to speak of the upcoming winter.  
"Damnit! It's the hunter's job to bring back meat! Now how will we make it through the winter?! You've killed us all!" A tribesman yelled, poking the chest of a hunter named Lutz.  
"We went as far as we could to find meat. The prey have hidden themselves from something! We can't be blamed for whatever is scaring the animals away!" He yelled back with a slight accent; it clearly wasn't a good day for them.  
You hid yourself behind a building as they continued to argue. Seeing as they probably would have kept arguing until the sun came, you came out of the shadows and limped towards the gathering. Flavio once again saw you first and said, "it's the wolf! The one from a while back!"  
Everyone grew quiet as you continued to walk towards them. The hunters slowly raised their weapons, waiting for you to attack first. You saw Matt among them, so you walked toward him and stood before him. He stared right at you as you bent your head down and dropped the bull-moose before him. You looked up back at him and waited for him to make some type of movement. He stared right at you,then at the carcass of the moose. Deciding you were too tired to wait for him to accept the damn carcass, you nudged it towards him before walking out the village past the tribesman. You kept walking until you came upon the cave you slept in and collapsed from exhaustion, leaving the tribe to wonder why you brought them a bull-moose...and how you knew they needed the meat.

-this is a line,just a line-

The next day, you awoke to hear men's footsteps near your cave's entrance. You slowly rose to your paws, only to discover that you had changed to your human form when you collapsed. It would take five more minutes for you to have the strength to change back to wolf form. You quickly looked towards the mirror you found one day and stared at the human staring back at you.  
A sweet, kind face was framed by (h/l), (h/c) hair. The bright (e/c) eyes quickly studied the rest of the image before you. You shakily stood up and studied the body before you; strong arms and legs to take you everywhere and to help kill to keep you fed. Your body curved in a very feminine way, with childbearing hips. You thank the great sun god and moon god that your fur had turned into clothing to hide your body from one's judging eyes. Even if it was a basic outfit that resembled a Japanese Oni's clothing, it covered what needed to be coved and kept you rather warm.  
The footsteps got louder as the men came farther and farther into the cave, coming close to where you slept. Voices accompanied the footsteps, and they spoke rather loudly.  
"Why are we in this cave? Shouldn't we be helping the others gut and hang up the moose?" A voice you recognized as Al said.  
"Do you really rather help hang up the moose, than help find the wolf that brought it to us?" Oliver's voice asked sweetly.  
"Well, no. But I'd rather do that than be in this cave! How do we know it won't try to kill us? How do we even know it's here?"Al asked, his voice showing how scared he was.  
"There was a blood trail from where it left the moose to here, so it has to be here," Matt reasoned, his voice becoming more and more louder as he got closer. The ceiling started to shake slightly at their voices," you guys shut up, or we'll be goners."  
"Why are we even looking for that damn wolf?!" Al hissed.  
"Because it saved us from starvation and was pretty badly wounded. We need to help i..." He stopped as he finally saw you in front of him. You slowly backed up towards the wall. "Wait, don't be afraid, we're looking for a wolf. Have you seen one lately, one with a bitten up shoulder?" He called out to you. His eyes locked onto yours and you stood mesmerized.  
"Who are you talking to...oh, hey dollface! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"  
"Al, belt up! You're scaring the poor girl!" Oliver scolded. "Hello poppet, have you seen the wolf we've been looking for?"  
"I-I have seen that wolf." You replied quietly.  
"Oh good! Can you tell us where poppet?"  
"I-it lives in this cave." You replied, watching them intently. Allen was staring at you curves while Oliver was smiling at you. Matt was staring at your eyes, and looked like he was trying to figure something out.  
"Hey dollface! Where have you been all my life?!" Al exclaimed loudly before he received a fist to his face.  
"Damnit, Al! I said shut up!" Matt yelled, his voice shaking the ceiling.  
"You're yelling too! Why are you yelling at me?!" The ceiling began to shake violently, dust falling everywhere. Rocks fell down from the roof and the ceiling sank down by a foot, making it smaller, and it only kept getting smaller.  
You realized quickly that you'd all be killed when the ceiling finally gave way. You growled and felt the change come to you. Your mouth turned into a wolf's muzzle and your fur came back quickly. Your hands and arms shortened into paws and front legs while your feet shortened into hind paws and legs. You were quickly on all fours as you grew in size, stopping at your normal height. Your eyes were the last to change; staying in color, but changing from human's to wolf's. You crouched down and launched yourself at the three men before you, catching their shirts' collars in your jaws and rushed towards the cave's entrance. You threw the men onto the forest floor and covered them with your body as the cave behind you collapsed and fell into itself.  
Once the dust cleared, you lifted your head and gazed at what was once your home. You slowly got up off of the three men you saved. They stared at you in shock as you walked towards where once the cave stood. You lifted your head towards the sky and you sang your farewell howl. It was slow and deep, slowly getting higher until it plummeted back down again. You stared at the rubble before sighing and walking to get some water.  
The three men quickly followed you.  
"Y-y-you were a girl...now y-y-you're a wolf?! What the hell just happened? Hey I'm talking to you!" Matt yelled as he rushed after you.  
"Matt, you may want to calm down." Al said, following right behind him, with Oliver right behind him.  
"Yes Matt, Al has got a point!" Oliver gasped as he rushed to stop Matt.  
"No, I want to know what the hell just fucking happened! I'm going to find out what, eh!"  
Their yelling was giving you a headache, so you stopped and turned towards Matt.  
"You want to know what happened?! Your yelling cost me my home! It took me three moons to find it and now I have to find a new one! You owe me an apology!" You growled, shocking all three men who didn't know you can speak human. "I just saved your sorry ass and all I hear is complaints! Leave me the hell alone!" You turned right around and jogged towards the river for water before you collapse again.  
"Humans! Such ungrateful creatures!"

-this is a line,just a line.-

Four days after you saved the trio, you finally gave up looking for a new home. You would simply have to dig a den for yourself.  
As you found a clearing to dig the den, your ears were assaulted by the sound of the voices of the trio you saved.  
"Why are we still looking for this wolf?! It was pretty pissed at us, it even told us to leave it alone!" Al whined.  
"We're following it because we lost it its home! We have to help it...it saved our lives! We owe it at least this much!" Oliver explained. "Besides, it wouldn't have been so mad if Matt hadn't been dead from the neck up and yelled at it!"  
"I fucked up, I get it! I feel bad about it enough as it is, Ollie! You don't have to keep reminding me,eh!" Matt yelled back.  
"I don't think you do! I think you don't even care!"Al rebutted.  
"Yeah, well I do care! It's my faul..."  
"SHUT UP!" You yelled, cutting Matt off. "You guys give me a headache!"  
You walked right past them, growling under your breath.  
"Wait! We're here to apologize!" Oliver yelled after you.  
"I really don't care!" You yelled back.  
This angered Matt, causing him to run towards you.  
"What do you mean you don't care?! We've come to apologize for loosing you your home, and you don't CARE! What the hell kind of idiot are you?!" He bellowed.  
"The kind that just wants you to live the damn lives I saved! I don't need an apology!" You slowed down and said softly so they could hear you," I want to know that the loss of my home wasn't in vain; I just want to know you're happy."  
You quickly ran as fast as you could, leaving the men at a loss of words from your desire.

-this is a line just a line~~~~~~these are squiggles,though~~~~

Needless to say, the trio stopped following you. Your life went back to watching and guarding the tribe. Oliver went back to baking, Al was a doctor of all things, and Matt...Matt went back to hunting, but he kept his eyes out looking for you.  
You knew he was watching out for you because even after a kill, he'd look around quickly to catch a glimpse of you. He was getting slightly desperate trying to find you. It got so bad that he wandered off one night trying to find you. He kept muttering under his breath that he better find you soon, before the annual blizzard came.  
You finally had enough that day.  
"Matt!" You hissed, watching him turn quickly towards your direction. You walked out of the shadows and made a bee line towards him. "What are you doing out here so late? You should be sleeping,safe and sound, in your bed!"  
"I...I had to find you again. I've been a complete ass to you and all you've done is save my life. I need to know why you saved my tribe and me."  
"I find you amusing. Your day to day life gives me a sense of tranquility."  
"Our day to day lives...how long have you been watching us?"  
"Oh, about five moons or so." You answered as you made to lie down.  
"Five moons? You mean months?"  
"Moon,months, doesn't really matter to a wolf-knight," You replied truthfully.  
"Wolf-knight? What the hell is that?"  
"It's what I am."  
"I thought you...well..." He looked slightly embarrassed.  
"You thought me a werewolf?" You asked watching him intently.  
"Uh,yeah."  
"Pfft! Those halfers aren't even tall enough to be considered a wolf-knight!"  
Matt slowly sat down in front of you. "What exactly is a wolf-knight?"  
You lowered your head to your paws and replied," we are a proud race who have withheld the forest law for centuries. We bow to no one but our mates, and we hold those we love close to us!"  
Nodding, Matt asked, "what did you find amusing of our lives?"  
"No Matt, I didn't find the tribe amusing...Just you." You admitted, getting comfortable with your surroundings.  
"Why did I amuse you?" Matt asked, a little upset on how he "amused" him.  
You laid perfectly still watching him, getting your thoughts in order. "At first, your eyes caught my attention. As I continued to watch you, I saw many...aspects of your personality. You fight like the bravest warrior, never afraid of the animals you hunt, yet you also seem...lost almost. Your eyes seem tired, but would never miss a thing. You're almost wolf-like, and that is what amuses me. That a human could be anything like me. That's why I've spent the last five moons following you and guarding the tribe."  
You moved to your left, wincing slightly as you pulled the muscles of your still tender shoulder. Matt noticed this, and asked, "how...how exactly did you hurt your shoulder?"  
You stared right at him, making him uncomfortable under your intense gaze. "I come from the FightingSong pack; the leader is my father. In my pack, to be granted freedom, you must fight the leader. Very few have ever been successful at this. It's a dangerous fight that usually ends with the challenger dead before my father. On the day I brought the tribe the bull-moose, I had fought my father and won. My terms for the fight was that they'd leave this forest and the tribe alone. Even if I had died, they would have left you alone; a dead man's last wish is always kept. I had left the fight with a few bites and scratches, but otherwise unharmed. Bloodpaw, who I had been promised to as a mate, would not accept my defect, so he attacked me. He caught my shoulder in his jaw and nearly left me one leg less. It took a lot out of me to even bring you that moose."  
Matt sat before, dumbstruck. "So what you're telling me, is that you nearly died for my tribe?"  
"Yes, I suppose I did," you reply. It has gotten colder from when you first started talking. "It is getting cold; you should be getting home."  
"You should too," Matt replies watching you carefully.  
"I will, don't be mistaken."  
"Where is your home?" Matt inquires as you continued to stare at each other.  
"I will make one in the ground and if I can't,I'll still be fine; my fur keeps me very warm."  
"Won't you freeze in the ground? Even if your fur keeps you warm, wouldn't you still feel the cold?"  
"Why do you ask, Matt? You shouldn't worry about a beast, let alone a wolf-knight. We were made to handle this weather; never worry for me."  
"I ask because I was going to offer you a warm, dry place to sleep. But if you're fine, then never mind." He seemed like he was trying to trick you into agreeing to join him in this warm, dry place.  
"Alright then," you got up and shook what little frost you had collected. You started to walk away.  
"W-where the hell are you going?" Matt asked, uncertain of what you were thinking.  
You stopped and faced him. "I thought we were heading back towards the village. It's getting too cold for humans, and the temperature will only continue to lower. Or do you intend to freeze to death?"  
He quickly got to his feet and followed after you. "Let's get the fuck out of here then."  
You continued to talk as you walked closer and closer to the outskirts of the village. You stopped before you entered past the borders.  
"Well, I suppose this is it for today," you said before you turned to leave.  
"You're not going to come into the village?"  
Shaking your head, you answered, "no, I will not. I will be fine, go and rest."  
"Why did you walk all the way here, if you're not going to sleep here?" he was getting ticked off.  
"I came to protect you on your way home. I keep telling you I was going to be fine outside." You said, walking towards a fallen tree that you had propped up on some rocks to act as a makeshift cave. You crawled under it and watch Matt come closer to you. "Go to your bed, Matt."  
"I'm not going to go knowing you were out here in the cold. I'm going to stay here until you agree to come with me, eh." He said as he sat in front of you, not moving. "I'm used to the cold."  
You shook your head and reached out to grab him by his collar. Bringing him closer towards your body, you dropped him right next to your side. You moved your tail to rest on top of him and explained, "you'll freeze before I agree to come with you. You're better off just sleeping here next to me. Good night Matthew Williams. May the great sun god wake us before the reaper comes for our frozen souls."  
"Wow, great thought before I go to sleep. Not like I was planning to sleep after that." He said sarcastically as he shifted to a more comfortable position.  
"It is a phrase my family has passed down for centuries, and not once have we ever gotten nightmares. It is precious to me, so don't mock it." You huffed as you curled around Matt to keep him warm.  
"Why...why is it so precious?" He asked timidly, feeling bad for mocking something you felt was precious.  
"It is all I will have to remember of my family until my first pup breathes its first breath."  
"Uh...well, how...how will you have a first pup? Didn't you say your pack and promised pack left?"  
"I don't need another wolf-knight to have a pup. I can easily be mated to a human." You replied, your mind had found a comfortable place, so you didn't think of your answers.  
"Really? Doesn't that...I don't know...dilute your blood?"  
"No, our blood is a mix of wolf and human. It would only become diluted if I were mated to a rabbit or something. Our blood is too strong to ever be diluted. Besides, my father's father was human." You yawned, slowly drifting slowly into slumber; it'd be a while before you truly fall asleep.  
"How would you mate with a rabbit? Aren't they minuscule compared to you."  
"Regular rabbits, yes. But rabbit-sentries are a hell of a lot bigger. Every animal out in this world has a larger animal used for war; bear-lieutenants, hawk-snipers, turtle-tanks, gopher-warriors, the list goes on and on, some scarier than others. I could easily be mated to one of them."  
"What about that bloodfoot guy, weren't you supposed to have his pups?"  
"I do not intend to be his mate. He wounded me terribly, and his name is Bloodpaw. He'll have to find a new promised mate." You explain as you curled yourself closer to him. A comfortable silence fell upon you and not too long after, you wound up asleep.

-this is a line, just a line -********these are stars*********

The following morning, you woke up to someone clutching your tail strongly. You carefully pulled it out of the person's clutches before they tightened their hold on your tail. You lifted your head to find Matt clutching your tail, sleeping peacefully. You curled yourself enough to get your nose next to his face. Huffing softly, you said," Matt, let my tail go. I need you to go back to the village before everyone wakes up and realizes you're gone."  
"Five more minutes..." He mumbled as he snuggled closer into your tail.  
"No, Matt. You need to go back now!" You growled softly as you pulled your tail out of his grip. Grabbing him by his collar once again, you carried him towards the village. He struggled to get released until you had reached the village. You put him down carefully and nudged him towards his home. "Until next we meet."  
Matt fixed his shirt heatedly, before turning to face you. You had already left to the shadows, where you watched him, but he could not watch you. He sighed, then walked straight into the village.  
That following night, as you curled into yourself, you were nearly asleep when you felt something lift your tail up and crawl under it. You shifted yourself to see what was invading your personal bubble, only to see Matt curl himself against your tail.  
"Matt," you said sleepily,"what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own bed in the village?"  
"I told you yesterday I wasn't going to go knowing you were out here in the cold. I'm not going back until you come with me." He said staring straight into your (e/c) eyes with his violet ones.  
You sighed and readjusted yourself to curl around him. "Suit yourself, but you'll end up living the rest of your life sleeping outside."  
"I doubt that," he replied. "Hey, I-I don't even know your name."  
"It's Moonsinger, but a few winters before it was _."  
"Why is it Moonsinger, if your name was _?" He asked as he stared up at the night sky.  
"When a wolf-knight is born, we are born human and stay that way until we learn to change to wolf. Once we can morph completely and properly, we are accepted into our pack and given a wolf's name. It's usually from a trait we inherited from our past. My mother had gotten her name from having my brother. Her name is Denmother; my father is called Whitefang because his fangs gleam like freshly fallen snow. My brother Longsnout has a long snout, but Daniel is still too young for a pack name."  
"Why is it Moonsinger?" Matthew asked, still curious of your name.  
"When I was younger, and I suppose every now and again, I raise my head to the bright moon and sing it a song. Helps me feel a little more tranquil." You explained as your mind drifted towards unconsciousness.  
"Are you any good at it?" He asked, yawning slightly.  
You sighed as you began to sing to prove your point. As you sang, the wind picked up and swirled the snow around you. It seemed to come as backup while you sang.  
I see you  
I see you  
Walking through a dream  
I see you  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life  
Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your life shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love  
You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends  
And I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you  
When my heart was never open  
and my spirit never free  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colors of love and of life ever more  
Evermore  
I see me through your eyes  
Flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life  
I see you  
I see you  
The wind died down and a tranquil feeling fell upon you and Matt.  
"Wow...that was...wow," Was all Matt could say as the two of you laid there in the tranquility.  
"Good night, Matt. May the great sun god wake us before the reaper comes for our frozen souls."  
"Huh, oh...right, good night...Moonsinger."

-this is a line, just a line-3333 these are random hearts3333

Matt continued to spend his nights with you, but you didn't really mind. As long as he was happy, you were content. You two would talk of things that happened during the day and what your lives were like before you met. You found out that Allen was actually Matt's brother and that Oliver was the closet thing the two of them had to a mother growing up, even if he was a few years older than the two brothers.  
"Hey, Moonsinger, how old are you anyways?" Matt asked, "I mean, you don't seem like a little kid, but you don't seem ancient either."  
"I have seen (a/n) winters, this one included. Just so you know, wolves take dog years, but wolf-knights take human years. So I am young compared to my grandfather; he still lives three forests over. He has seen 60 winters and plans to see as many more as he can."  
"What's he like?" Matt asked, wanting to know more about your family.  
"He's a pervert."  
"Oh...wait,what?!" Matt said, amazed you would say that.  
You chuckle slightly and said, "he's a pervert...and a chases after every and any girl in his village. But he stays true to granny, who's a hunter. He may have wondering eyes, but it's only because he's comparing the other girls to granny. He says he has yet to find one better than my granny in all aspects. They met when he saved her life from some hunters who had mistaken her for a rogue wolf that had been killing their sheep."  
"Sounds like a nice story, eh?"  
"Kinda, but I like my parent's story better," you admitted.  
"What's your parents story?" Matt asked as he yawned. He didn't have very long before he would fall asleep.  
"Many winters ago, my father was wondering around the forest near my grandpa's village. He walked until he came across a river where my mom had collapsed at from exhaustion. She had run away from her promised mate who had been abusing her. She had gotten so tired, she couldn't keep her wolf form up. My dad had been mesmerized with her eyes as she stared at him, close to blacking out completely. Her name was originally Sadsong. My dad took her back to the villages and had her bandaged up. She was so afraid of everyone that she hid in every shadow she could find, but my dad stayed right next to her the whole time. After a while, mom started to trust dad and they became mated. Her ex had came looking for her and had tried to kill dad to get her back, but dad wasn't having any of it. He fought the ex and killed him to protect my mom. They've been together since and when my brother was born, my mom changed her name to Denmother."  
"Nice story," he yawned," good night Moonsinger."  
"Good night Matt."  
"Hey Moonsinger... May the great sun god wake us before the reaper comes for our frozen souls."  
You smiled as you fell asleep.

-this is only a line-

It was the middle of winter and you knew eventually the other tribe members would notice Matt sneaking out to meet you, so you weren't surprised that Oliver and Al had stumbled upon a sleeping Matt clutching your tail as you were curled around him. You lifted your head and saw them as they tried in vain to hide from you in the bushes. You laughed slightly before lowering your head and fell asleep.  
The next morning, you awoke to find the whole tribe hiding in the bushes in vain, watching you and Matt. You acted like you didn't noticed them and started to wake up Matt.  
As he said, "five more minutes..." you decided you'd let him sleep in.  
When you didn't say no to him, he opened one eye and stared at you. "Why are you letting me sleep in? You should be tell that I need to get up before the tribe realizes I'm missing, eh?"  
"I should, and I would, if the tribe wasn't already in the bushes watching us," you said as you slowly unfurled yourself from around Matt. He raised his head just high enough to peer past your tail and saw that the whole tribe really was in the bushes. He plopped back down.  
"Well, this is awkward," he said, as he turned towards you.  
"Maybe just a little. What are we going to do?" You asked as you stared at him.  
"I'm going back to sleep,eh. You owe me so many 'five more minutes', so I think I'll just catch up on my sleep." He said as he snuggled closer into your tail.  
"Sounds like a plan, but I'm already up, so I won't fall asleep so soon."  
"Yeah, well you have to stay here; I'm not losing my blanket just because it can't sleep," he mumbled as he clutched your tail tighter. You just sighed and laid there as Matt slept. Eventually the sun came up to the high noon mark and Matt started to wake up. The tribe had stayed where they were and only rarely went off to get some food. Matt sat up and stretched.  
"Feel well rested?" You asked as he slowly rose to his feet.  
"Like you wouldn't believe," he replied, " hey, let's go get lost in this forest for a while and see where the day takes us, eh?"  
"Sounds like a plan," the two of you shook what frost and snow had collected on you as you had slept, then walked past the tribesman in the bushes. You stopped in front of them and said, "you guys suck at hiding."  
Matt turned to face you and asked," do you think I should stop by my house and grab some food?"  
"Probably, the prey creatures around here are hibernating and/or hiding. What food you can bring will have to last us for the whole day." Matt nodded and the two of you went to stop at the village for some supplies.  
As the day continued, you and Matt wandered around the forest. About an hour after noon or so, you stopped for breakfast. You took a deep breath and changed to your human form. Matt stared at you in disbelief, with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Wha...uh, what are you doing?" He asked as you took a piece of bread from him.  
"I had to change; I can't eat in my wolf form," you explained as you chewed on the piece of bread.  
"W-why can't you eat in wolf form?"  
"My wolf form was made to attack and defend; it takes it a while to actually digest. I suppose I could eat in wolf form, but my teeth only chew meat; bread gets stuck in between my teeth and takes forever to get out."  
"What else can't you do in your wolf form?" He asked.  
You looked thoughtful as you replied a moment later, "I can't eat...and I can't make or carry pups."  
"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly interested; although, he wouldn't look straight at you.  
"Well, our wolf forms don't have working reproductive organs. We have the organs, but they only work in our human forms. I can't change forms when I'm pregnant, or I'd probably kill the baby. Of course, our form changing instantly stops the second we are pregnant, so we know exactly when we get pregnant."  
"Oh...back to the first topic, why do you change back wearing that?" He asked, not wanting to look at you directly.  
"It's better than nothing. Besides, it covers what needs to be covered, and that is all that counts for me." You were feeling slightly embarrassed from your outfit, but it was yours and you weren't going to let someone make fun of it.  
"Hmmm," Matt hummed as he chewed on some moose meat. The two of you continued to eat until a cold wind swept past you. Matthew shivered, but you didn't.  
"Aren't you cold?" He asked as he slowly stopped shivering.  
"No, as I told you before, wolf-knights were made for this kind of weather." You replied as you had started to make a little snowball.  
"But all you're wearing is ...uh...well, what you're wearing."  
"It's made from my fur, so I am warm. If it was made from a regular wolf's fur, I would freeze, but it's made from me." You slowly made the snowball bigger. You stood up and continued to make it bigger until it was roughly the size of a regular wolf's head. You grabbed more snow and started on the body.  
"What are you doing?" Matt asked as he watched you collect more snow.  
"I'm going to make a snow-wolf. Do you want to help? It'll be fun, come on!" You pleaded as you stopped rolling the snowball around.  
"Why not, eh?" He replied, as he got up to shake the snow off of him. The two of you continued to roll snow together until you had enough to make the body. You grabbed more snow and made front and hind legs, before placing the body on them. You covered any and all cracks with snow and grabbed the head. You placed it on the shoulders and slowly shaped it to resemble of wolf. You grabbed more snow and covered the cracks. You rushed to the back and made it a tail, grabbing some snow to keep it up. Matt had found some rocks and made them into the wolf's eyes and nose. You found some sticks and carefully dragged them along the wolf's back.  
"What are you doing?" Matt asked as he finished the head.  
"Making fur for this guy; No proud wolf is ever naked."  
"No, our race is too proud for that," a voice you haven't heard for a while now spoke. You turned quickly to meet the dark red eyes of Bloodpaw. His human form was very handsome; a chiseled jaw, prominent brow line, and flat lips... but those three claw marks you left him were still there.  
"Bloodpaw, what are you doing here? The pack promised to leave this forest alone!" You said, quickly shielding Matt with your body.  
"Why, Moonsinger, you were promised to me. I don't like being cheated out of my prize. You may want to protect that tribe, but your still mine and will stay mine. Now come along sweetheart, we have a pack to create." His eyes shone with a intense look that screamed his intentions. You changed back into your wolf form.  
"I will not create a pack with you! You attacked me and left me terribly wounded! You are a BITER!" You growled, baring your teeth at him.  
He changed forms as well and growled back," how DARE you call me a BITER?! I come back to start our lives and you repay me by calling me a BITER!"  
"She has a life here, with my tribe and me! She said she doesn't want to be with you, so leave her alone!" Matt roared, marching past you straight towards Bloodpaw.  
"A life with you?! Whether she has a life here or not, her heart is MINE! I marked it moons ago, so it'll do as I say!" He growled at Matt. Turning towards you he howled, "Moonsinger! Come at once! That mark on you will keep you bound to me forever!"  
You stared at him and sat down. Your mind was telling you to move before being marked MADE you move, but your heart told you to sit. "No, Bloodpaw. My life is here, protecting the tribe I love and those in it."  
Matt smirked and walked past you. He stopped some ways away and said,"come on Moonsinger, let's go back home."  
The weirdest thing happened; before your mind had even thought of getting up, your heart forced you on your paws and walked with Matt. Bloodpaw stood in shock, because he knew what had happened.  
"You covered my mark! You DEMON! You stole my Moonsinger's heart!" He growled, launching himself at Matt. You saw him about to attack and threw yourself in front of Matt,taking the blow from Bloodpaw. He jumped off you and hissed,"Moonsinger, move! I will kill this devil and take back your heart! You WILL be mine."  
You bared your teeth and crouched protectively in front of Matt. "I will NOT be yours, I will NOT let you kill Matt, and I will NOT MOVE! He may have marked me, but a heart is only marked if it lets itself get marked. I never received your mark, and I won't receive it now!"  
Bloodpaw was pissed; knowing you were never really his had been the last straw. He launched himself at you and tried biting you. You dodged the attack, but not before grabbing Matt and pulling him out of harm's way. You put him high on a tree branch and turned to attack Bloodpaw. He pounced on your back and tried to bite your neck, but you bucked him off and slammed your head into his stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, you bit him forearm. He tried to pull it out of your jaw; big mistake, because he ended up pulling the fur and skin off of his forearm. You let go and locked your jaws on his neck. He stopped moving, for fear of being killed.  
"P-please d-d-don't kill me. P-p-please Moonsinger." He pleaded, scared of your next action.  
You should have killed him, would have killed him, could have killed him...but you didn't. You let his throat go and growled, "leave now Bloodpaw, I won't kill you."  
He slowly got up and nodded sheepishly. When you turned your back on him to get Matt out of the tree, you didn't see him crouch down, but you did hear him yell,"if I can't have you, no one can!"  
He launched himself onto your back and caught your throat in his jaw. He put more and more pressure as his jaws slowly locked. You screamed in agony until it got hard to breath. You were gasping when you heard Matt scream," Moonsinger!"  
You couldn't see what had happened, but Bloodpaw released your throat and backed up slightly, before he fell down dead. Matt was holding the hockey stick he kept with him at all times and the two of you watched as Bloodpaw's energy was released from his earthly vessel and stood before you. It opened its mouth to make its death wish, but a dark bud appeared and bloomed, taking in Bloodpaw's energy and used it to make it some roots. The flower stood before you until it withered and sank to the Garden of Hell.  
You smirked slightly and giggled. "Biters don't get last requests; I told you you were a biter," was the last thing you remembered saying before the world turned black.

...this is a dramatic line...

You slowly drifted back to consciousness. Your mind took a while to figure out your surroundings. You were lying in a comfy bed that reeked faintly of Matt. The room itself wasn't very decorated, but it had the horns of many animals, along with some pelts. The blanket on you was one made from a moose's fur. You lifted a paw to find a hand instead. Getting up slowly, you realized that you were in a very large shirt. It went all the way past your knees, but you where a rather short human, so it might just be a regular shirt. Your regular outfit was under it, so you weren't too worried. You sat up gingerly on the bed and rubbed your neck carefully. It was wrapped in a bandage, but didn't seem to be bleeding.  
The door opened to reveal a tired Matt. He looked up to see you sitting in the bed. His face lit up in a very attractive way and you couldn't help smiling at him. He rushed forward and hugged you tightly, before quickly letting go. "Sorry, I forgot you were hurt," he explained," how do you feel?"  
"I feel fine. Wolf-knights heal quickly, even more so if another wolf-knight likes our wounds. How am I here?" You replied.  
"After I killed Bloodpaw, you changed back to your human form. You were losing a lot of blood, so I rushed you to Al. He patched you up and said he wasn't sure how long you'd be unconscious. It's been five hours, so I guess you really do heal fast." He crossed over the room and sat next to you on the bed.  
"Hey Matt, why did you stand up for me? I've known Bloodpaw for years, and been in a pack all my life, but the only ones who have ever stood up for me are my parents and brothers. They're blood, so they have to stand up for me, but you're not even related to me. So why risk yourself?"  
"Uh...well...I-I didn't want you to fucking leave... I, got used to seeing you before I fell asleep and after I woke up...I-I don't fucking know why I stood up for you! I...couldn't stand the thought of you leaving..."  
You smiled, not the usual smirk, but an actual smile. "I would never have left. It's dishonorable to be mated to a biter. And besides, my life and my heart is here, protecting this village and MY tribe."  
Matt looked at you and made a small smile, but then looked confused. "What is a biter anyways?"  
"A biter is an abusive mate who will bite their mate to get them to do what they want. Biters break the number one rule of the forest, so when they die, their energy is refused a last request and they're dragged to be a flower in the Garden of Hell," you explained.  
"What's the number one rule of the forest?" Matt asked as he slowly inched closer to you.  
You stared him right in the eye and said," never let harm come to your mate."  
"What does being marked mean?" He asked, getting even closer to you.  
"To be marked from someone means that your heart belongs solely to them. There is a literal mark on my heart; this mark gives my heart complete control on my motor skills. It'll make me strong and can make me weak. A heart has to be completely trusting to let itself get marked. My mom was marked by my dad, and granny by grandpa," you said.  
"And you by me?" He asked in a low tone. He was staring straight into your eyes, watching you carefully.  
"Yeah...and me by you," you said watching him intently. He lowered his head and caught your lips with his. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his arms snaked their way around your waist. When you both finally pulled back to catch your breath, Matt looked at you with those tired eyes that first mesmerized you. The look you had tried to figure out suddenly made sense. The look was full of care; care and another bunch of emotions.  
"Moonsinger, let's start a pack on our own," he offered.  
"Why would you want to start a pack with me, when you can start a family with any of the women in this tribe?" You asked quietly, not wanting to look him in the eye.  
"Because I can't sleep without having our nightly conversation...I fall asleep a hell of a lot better with you by my side...and because I can't see myself with anyone else but you. So I want to start a pack with you...besides you said so before, I'm a lot like a wolf. Might as well take a wolf-knight for a mate," Matt replied, trying to get you to look into his eyes again.  
"If I were to become your mate, you have to promise me one thing."  
"Anything, just name it."  
"Whenever I want, let me sleep under the fallen tree where I usually sleep," you looked up to him to watch his reaction.  
"That's pretty far from my house...would we have to bring the children with us? When we have kids I mean," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"No, we wouldn't bring the kids...my fallen tree is behind this house."  
Matt looked up in surprise. "It is? No it isn't, it's on the far side of the village."  
You got up and walked towards the window. You pulled back the curtain to reveal that the fallen log really was behind his house. "See Matt, it's right there. It's just far from the village's entrance, that's why it seems far away."  
"Why did I never notice that?"  
"I chose that spot so I could keep an eye on you, not for you to notice me. If I wanted you to notice me, I would have moved it to the right." You answered, staring proudly at your own work.  
"Then yes, I agree to your terms. As long as I have you, I don't care where we sleep," he replied as he pulled you into his arms. You hugged him back and smiled.

-this is an ending line-.

You have lived the last fifty winters with Matt. In that time, you had ten pups, who each had ten of their own. You named your pack Tribesong. Your birth pack kept their word and only came back when Tim, who later received the name Bonecrusher, was born. They came back after each pup was born...grandpa had died after Lucile, the youngest, turned ten. Granny went three hours later. Their last request was to have their family grew strong, and you have. Whitefang and Denmother have also died, an hour apart. They had the same last wish as grandpa and granny.  
Allen eventually married Oliver, and adopted two boys. They live happily two doors down from you and Matt.  
You laid under the fallen tree that has stayed untouched by the years. Matt was crawling under your tail, positioning himself to sit against your stomach. You smiled as he looked to you.  
"Seems like forever that we first laid here together, eh." He wheezed slightly, which meant he was just laughing.  
"Yes, it has. Our pack has grown very large in the last fifty winters. I hope it will continue to grow large and strong." You laid your head on Matt's lap. He stroked your head before placing a kiss on your forehead.  
"Good night, my Moonsinger. May the great sun god wake us before the reaper comes for our frozen souls. I love you"  
"Good night, my Matt. I love you too."

The sun god never did wake either of you up the next morning;you died at the same time.  
Both of your last requests was to let the tribe prosper and to keep it safe for centuries to come.  
A deadman's request is always granted.


	2. Scotlandxreader

Because of you  
Scotland x reader

Caution! The story you're about to read has mentions of abandonment, acts of violence, death and acts of extramarital affairs. If any of the following affects you in a negative way, I'm sorry. I am not too good at writing this kind of things, so I apologize at the poor quality if my writing.

"Good morning! It's five o'clock in the morning. It's going to be a gorgeous day out. The kind where you just want to sit under a shady tree and listen to some good music! Well folks, that's where I come in! I'm Maritza and I'll be your Dj this fine morning while you drive to work or..."  
"Just shut up already," I said as I hit the off button on my alarm clock. Sighing, I slowly rose into a sitting position, listening to the collective snores of my younger brothers from the next room over. I stretched before throwing off my blanket. Getting up from bed, I walked straight towards the bathroom for my morning routine.  
After my daily shower, I dressed quickly into my uniform. It was an embarrassing maids' outfit my bosses had everyone at the café wear. Marching down the stairs, I saw Aunt Evelin come in from her shift at the Olive's Pit. Aunt Evelin has to work night shifts at this bar simply because she couldn't find a day job.  
"Hey Auntie, how was work?" I whispered as she slowly walked towards me. She pulls me into her arms and shushes me.  
"Hush child, I don't want you to know the demons I wrestle at night. On another, happier note, where's my wife?" She says as she rocks my gently. Aunt Evelin always acts like she has to banish demons to the underworld when anyone asks her about her job.  
"Aunt Lucy is still asleep. You can easily sneak in without her noticing." I replied. Aunt Evelin is my mom's sister. She was barely thirty-two, but Aunt Lucy was twenty-nine. They married when Aunt Evelin was twenty-three. Through all the crap I have lived through, they were my rock. They kept me from going off the deep end.  
"She can not easily sneak in," Aunt Lucy's voice rings from the top of the stairs. Her arms are crossed, but she's smiling at us."Welcome home sweetie."  
"Oh, Lucy! My darling!" Aunt Evelin gasps as she rushes to take Aunt Lucy into her arms. "My dear, sweet wife! I missed you terribly!"  
"I missed you too." They get caught up in each other's eyes and wind up making out.  
"Hey! We got impressionable kids here! Go do that in your room!" I tell them before they break apart.  
"Don't mind if we do," Aunt Evelin said in a low voice as she throws Aunt Lucy over her shoulders. "Hold my calls, I'm going to be a while."  
'They act like horny teenagers. Ugh, gag me.' I love my Aunts, but they need to tone down the hormones, seriously.  
I go to the kitchen to start on breakfast. 'A good breakfast is the start of a wonderful day! Don't forget that sweetie.' Mom's advice has always helped me. She was my light, so it hurts a lot to know she's gone. This is just a pain I'm never going to get used to.  
As I finish cooking the oatmeal along with everything else, Michael and Lewis come shuffling into the kitchen. Sofia comes in right after them.  
"Good morning! How did you sleep?" I asked as I put their plates in front of them.  
"It was fine until Auntie came home. Those ladies need to get us some sound proof doors or something. I don't appreciate waking up to Aunt Lucy moaning..." Michael says as he stuffs pancake into his mouth.  
"Michael, that's not breakfast conversation." I scold him; this kid needs to watch his words.  
"Hey, you asked, I answered. You should know better than to ask how we slept." Michael says as he continues to eat. I sighed, because I knew he's right. He's very honest, so I have to be careful with my questions.  
"_...uh, well, Father's Day is coming soon...two Months away, actually...Mother's Day is next month..." Lewis states awkwardly.  
"...yeah, I know..." I hate this topic sometimes.  
"Well, since you're the closest thing we have to a dad, will we be celebrating you again? I know we're going to see mom."  
"You guys do every year. If you want to celebrate me, then do it. I'm not going to stop you." I say as I ruffle his hair.  
"Do...do you think you can get the day off?" Sofia asks quietly. She hardly ever says anything.  
"I doubt it. Antonio wants to throw a Father's Day party at work, so I have to work...of course, that doesn't mean we can't celebrate it together at my job!" I say, watching as my siblings eyes brighten up happily. I love seeing their faces like that.  
The clock rings six and I turn to it. "Time to get to work! And school for you guys. Finish your breakfast, then get your bags. I'll go get the car." They quickly finish and rush to their backpacks. I watch as they walk out the front door I hold open. Quickly yelling to my aunts goodbye, I close the door and rush to the car.  
We drive until we reach the twins' school. Quickly giving me my kiss goodbye, they walk up to their friends. I drive away and go down a street towards Sofia's school. Quickly stopping in front of the school, I turn towards Sofia. She stares absently out the window. I tell her the same thing I told the twins, "Sofie, be a good student and learn something. I'll come pick you up after school, so wait for Michael and Lewis here in the front, alright?"  
She smiles at me. "Yes _, I'll see you later." A quick kiss later and she's marching into school. I stare at her before some honking brings me to reality.  
"Yeah,yeah, I'm moving, I'm moving!"  
The drive to work isn't very long, so I pull up into the employee parking and walk straight to the front door. Antonio was unlocking the front door when I spotted one of the hickeys on his neck.  
Smirking, I ask," fun night with Lovino, I take it?" He jumps and turns toward me.  
Smiling that smile of his, he replies," lovi and I have fun every night. Some nights more than others."  
He finally opens the door and we walk in together. "You horn dog! I'm betting five bucks he can't get out of bed right now, huh?"  
"It's a good thing I stopped betting with you, or I'd owe you five bucks."  
Antonio and his longtime partner Lovino are good friends of mine from school. Lovino actually helped me get this job four years ago, although he did complain about helping me. He's a tough guy with a heart of gold.

-this is a line, just a line-

I'm cleaning one of the tables at my station when dear, sweet Arthur comes in for his morning dose of tea. But he's followed in by at least four guys I don't know along with Alfred, Arthur's man. They sit at one of my tables and Arthur looks like he would kill someone unless he got some tea.  
I rush towards the table, seeing as they're my only customers, and give them the smile Antonio has me wear when I talk to customers. It's not hard to smile at this job, but occasionally I have to use the fake version of this smile.  
"Good morning! What can I get you this fine morning?" I'm mostly talking to Alfred and Arthur, but I manage to make it seem like I'm talking to everyone in this little group.  
"I'd like a tea please; two sugars, no milk." Arthur says as he rubs his head a little. Jotting this done, I turn to Alfred.  
"I want cake! No, I want pie. No, I...you decide _, you always know the good stuff." Alfred says; I always just get him a slice a pie and a slice of cake with a glass of milk. Turning towards the others, I smile.  
The two that seem like twins with the brownish hair say, " I want cake!"  
"What kind of cake do you want? We have many different kinds here," I say as I stare at them expectedly.  
"Strawberry!" "Chocolate!" Nodding, I turn to the younger of this group. I'm guessing they're all related to Arthur, because they all look alike and Alfred only has Matt for a brother.  
Quietly, the orangish-brown guy replies," I...I just want coffee. Black, please." He reminds me so much like Sofia; always so quiet.  
The redhead, whose hair doesn't seem natural just because he's hair is sooo red, smirks at me and says," Ah wanna bottle o' whiskey."  
'Seems a little early for booze, but who am I to judge?' I nod and take their orders to Antonio and Francis the cook, who quickly get to work on it.  
Waiting for the orders, I start to do what I always do when I'm waiting: I begin to twirl my tray. Taking it in my hand, I twirl it around my knuckles, quickly grabbing it before it has the chance to even think of hitting the floor. I keep doing this until I stop it on the outside of my hand. Carefully, I spin it enough to get it to face the door before I roll it up my arm, across my shoulders, and down the other arm. I keep doing this until I get bored and twirl it around my elbow before nudging it into the air and having it land on my nose. If I hadn't been doing this for so long, it probably would hurt a lot. The order bell rings and I quickly grab my tray off my nose and grab the order.  
Taking it to the table, I distribute the food quickly. Looks like Arthur really needs the tea, since he gives me a huge smile and thanks me before grabbing his cup. I place Alfred's apple pie and cherry chocolate swirl cake in front of him along with the glass of milk. His eyes open up really big before he wolfs down on it. He looks up at me and smiles happily, since his mouth is full. As everyone had their food, I ask," is there anything else I can get you?"  
"No, we're fine. Thank you very much," everyone nods in agreement with Arthur...well almost everyone.  
The redhead smirks at me again and says," yea, yer number would be nice."  
He thinks I'm that easy? Ha! I give him a very apologetic, sweet expression before I said," sorry, but I don't think I like the idea of some creep calling me at odd hours of the night. Besides, the kids aren't as understanding as I am." I walk away just as some more customers come in. I glance slightly back when I hear my name.  
Alfred and Arthur look astonished as they ask me, "since when did you have kids?!"  
"You may be my best customers, but that doesn't mean I tell you everything about me." With that, I take my other customers' orders. They don't need to know that's what I call my siblings. The group leaves some time after getting their check, leaving my tip along with the amount due and three notes.  
Two are thank you notes from Arthur and a Dilan while the third is an Allistor's number. Taking a wild guess, I figure it's the redhead. That guy is ballsy, I'll give him that.

-this is a line-

As the weeks went by, Allistor the ballsy redhead kept coming back with Alfred and Arthur. He wouldn't stop flirting with me, no matter what my comeback was. I have some really great comebacks, and I occasionally faze him, but he always keeps coming back.  
Mother's Day came and we went to mom's grave. Cleaning off the tombstone, we started to decorate it. Sometimes I don't want to believe mom got cancer and died. Sometimes I pretend she just went to the store and will be back soon...but I'm just kidding myself. She died the year I turned fifteen and she won't come back. Momma had me when she was eighteen, so she's thirty-eight right now, or she would be.  
My siblings wipe tears as Aunt Evelin says a toast to mom. "To Lara! She was too good for the world!"  
"To mom!" We chant before we open our juice cans. We have always drank juice cans to toast mom, because she never touched a drop of alcohol. We tell jokes and smile as we reminisce about mom. We stay until the sun sets and then Aunt Evelin took my siblings home. Me? I went to get something warm in my stomach to get rid of the empty feeling in my gut.  
The drink I wanted happened to be at karaoke joint, so I sang some songs before heading home. Nothing too fancy, just some sad songs my mom had always loved. My mom, she was quite the woman. Her (h/c) hair was drastically different from the twins' and Sofia, whose hair is very blonde like...well, HIM. Mom and HIM met in high school, and even back then, she knew HE was a no-good man. But she married HIM thinking HE would change. Ha! He got even worse and then left. Problem was, mom had loved HIM with all her heart, so when He left...she almost broke down. She didn't smile as much, and when she did ...there was always a tint of sadness to it. The twinkle in her green orbs was lost forever, and I'll never see it again. My (e/c) eyes have no chance of ever sparkling like hers did.  
Walking home from the karaoke bar left me some time to think. But my thoughts were dangerously depressing, with the occasional angry thought of HIM. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realized I was going to bump into anyone before two strong arms caught my shoulders.  
"Ye should be mair careful thar lass, nae er'y one is as nice as me." Ugh, of all the people to meet, it had to be Allistor.  
Sighing, I nod. "Thanks Allistor, I'll be more careful next time."  
I tried to escape his clutches, but he sidetracks me by asking," where ya off ta lass?"  
"Heading home. I have work tomorrow." I replied as I try harder to escape his grasp.  
"An' where ye flitting from, _?" Geez, just let me go already.  
"Karaoke bar down the way. I needed to fill my head full of other things." If I tell him I was trying to forget that my mom was dead, I'd burst out crying.  
"Wha' sorts o' things? Ain't ya mam missing ye?" Damn you! I couldn't stop myself before my eyes started to sting. I hung my head down, but the tears came anyway. Embarrassed, I buried my face into my hands. The sobs just wouldn't stop and all the pain of losing mom splashed down on me like it was new again.  
"Ah, ah'm sorry lass. Ah didnae mean ta make ye cry. Please, wha' did ah say ta make ye cry."  
"M-my..m-my mom..." God, this is so embarrassing. I don't need him to watch me cry. But I guess I do owe him a reason as to why I'm crying. "My mom h-has b-been dead f-for the, the last five years...I h-haven't cried for h-her in three..."  
Awkward silence...damn, I can never run away from awkward silence. Allistor moved his arms from my shoulders and placed them on my back, bringing me closer to him. Awkwardly hugging me, he said," lass, losing a mam is nae a bad thin' ta cry aboot."  
"I-I just don't want to admit she's gone...she used to tell me she'd be here forever and ever, but who knew forever and ever doesn't even exist..." I laughed shakily, " if someone had told me five years ago she'd be gone, I would have knocked them out...Granny used to tell me to count my blessing 'fore they're long gone, but I didn't want to think I was wrong." I didn't mean to, but I started crying on his chest, clutching his shirt as he hugged me. When I finally subsided from my crying fit, he let me go and placed his arm on my shoulders.  
"Come on _, let's git ye hame." We walked for a while in silence until we got to my house.  
"Thank you...for everything Allistor. I'm sorry you had to watch me break down..." I moved to open the door, before he stopped me.  
"Nae er'y one is as kind as me. Ah'll be seeing ye tomorrow." He said, before becoming a cheeky bastard and gave me a kiss on the cheek. And no, I wasn't blushing; it was cold out.  
"See you tomorrow Allistor," I finally say before heading into the house...only to be seen by Aunt Evelin. She was looking down the walkway to see Allistor walk off before she set her eyes on me. She smirked at me in a goofy way.  
"Well, has my little one finally found herself a mate? Or is the elusive _ doomed to be laughed at?"  
"I think I'm doomed." I answer honestly.  
"I like to think you found a mate... Rather handsome one at that."  
"Who's handsome?" Aunt Lucy asked as she walked in.  
"_'s boyfriend. Quite the looker!"  
As if my face wasn't red enough already. "He's not, and listen carefully here, my boyfriend."  
"I want to know what he looks like! Ugh, I should have been there!" Aunt Lucy whined.  
"Fret not my dear, for you see, I have pictures!" Aunt Evelin pulls out the camera I didn't notice from behind her back and showed Aunt Lucy the pictures. "That's them walking up the walkway, that's them saying goodbye,...and that's him giving her a goodnight kiss!" Both squealed like little girls. Oh my gawd! Can you get anymore embarrassing?  
"He's so handsome!" I didn't like the look on Aunt Lucy's face before she continued with," I bet with his genes, they would make some really adorable babies!" Ok, I guess you can.  
"Well, not that this isn't fun, but I have work tomorrow. Goodnight ladies." I say as I walk past them.  
"Goodnight _~ we expect to meet your man soon!"

As I laid in bed, I sighed. My Aunts were so embarrassing. Even if me and Allistor were together, it wouldn't work out. I wouldn't be able to trust him...I can't trust a lot of people.

-line-

Over the course of three weeks, Allistor had not once let me forget that he held me in his arms. He was decent enough not to tell his siblings, but on the occasional day when he was by himself, he would remind me to know end. My aunts weren't much help, seeing as they still thought I was seeing him. They even told my brothers and sister, so now I can't hear the end of it! Such mean people I live with.  
Allistor has been even more flirtatious, especially when it's just him. He won't stop calling me his, and the worst part is that I actually like the thought of being his. I need some help here soon! Lord give me strength!

As Father's Day came closer, the twins have been really secretive about what they were up to. Sofia on the other hand, has gotten into a fight. When the school called, I was arguing with Allistor. I got so worried that I rushed out to my car. Allistor came walking up behind me and grabbed my keys.  
"Yer're in ta much o' a frenzy ta think straight. Ah'll be driving." He opened the driver's seat door and hopped in. I was so worried that I just climbed in the passenger side and told him where to drive to.  
I must have looked lost, because he reached over and grabbed my hand. "Dinnae worry lassie, yer sis is gunna be fine." I just squeezed his hand.  
When we finally got there, I rushed out the door and ran to the front office, leaving Allistor to park the car. I made it as far as to the front desk before I started to speak incoherent words. I must have scared the receptionist, because she looked relieved when Allistor explained that my sister was in trouble. I don't know when he got there, but I'm thankful he did. We were escorted to the principal's office where Sofia was sitting with a black eye besides a really, really beaten up girl. My little Sofia did this?! The girl's mother looked really pissed. She was wearing a lawyer's outfit, so I guess they pulled her from some case she was working on.  
"We're glad you could make ms. _. We called you because Sofia has beaten little Neenee here to a bloody pulp." Allistor laughed at Neenee's name, but I swatted him in the chest and he stopped. "Sofia and Neenee were in art class. According to the teacher, they were making sketches of their fathers for Father's Day and when the class saw that Sofia had drawn you, many laughed. Neenee went so far as to ridicule her for having no father. Sofia got very defensive and said you were better than any dad in the world. Neenee continued with her verbal abusive until Sofia had enough. She told Neenee that she 'better shut your damn trap before I shut it for you' which angered Neenee to punch Sofia, resulting in her black eye. Sofia quickly went on the offense and well, you do see the damage to Neenee. As she did start the fight, Neenee is on suspension, and looking at expulsion, since this isn't her first fight. Sofia, you are left with only a warning. We do not tolerate abuse of any kind here on campus, nor on the surrounding area."  
The principal continued a very long speech and finally let us go. Since Sofia didn't look that great, I decided to take her back to work with me. As we climbed into the car, with Allistor still driving, Sofia asked who he was.  
He turned to face her before he started the car. "Ah'm Allistor Kirkland, yer sister's man. Nice to meet ye, wain."  
Her smile widened as I turned a very dark red. I was in such a stupor that I didn't realize we had already made it back to the café until Allistor opened the door.  
"Come on lass, we're here." He pulled me out of the car. Smirking, he said,"sorry mo muir, but ah got ta go back to work. Ah'll be seeing ye tomorrow."  
If I wasn't frazzled already, I definitely was when he kissed me goodbye. Usually, and sadly he did this every time he left, he'd kiss me on the cheek before leaving. Today, since he had an audience, he went for the lips. I froze for a second before my arms wrapped around his neck. Smirking, he pulled back and gave me a peck on the cheek before he unfurled my arms from his neck. "Goodbye, _," he said lowly.  
"Goodbye Allistor," I whispered before he left. He waved a goodbye to Sofia, marching off to work. Sofia had happened to have a video camera I had bought her for Christmas and caught the whole scene on tape.  
She smiled at me, "I thought he wasn't your boyfriend," She was still rolling.  
"He's n-not..." I blushed slightly before saying," he's my man. Completely different. Now into the shop, you're in trouble!"  
As the day ended, we got the boys before coming home. Once inside, Sofia showed everyone the video, which included me calling Allistor my man. This meant I wouldn't be hearing the end of it for a while, if not forever.

-what's this? Can you tell me?-

On Father's Day, I woke up to a very gorgeous breakfast in bed. It turns out the twins had been practicing their culinary skills, as well as save up to get me the plush toy I had been wanting. Sofia gave me the sketch of me she had made in school and it was like I was looking into a mirror. Sofia was such a good artist, she could really far like this!  
I happily ate before getting up to get ready for work. I was going to work until sevenat night today, so my family was just going to hang out at our favorite table. We climbed into the car and went straight in. Antonio and Lovino were laughing/ smirking at the joke Romulus, my boss and Lovino's grandpa, had said. Feliciano, Lovino's brother was laughing with Ludwig his man, and Gilbert, as Gil and Lud's grandpa was telling a story. Alfred and Matt were talking to a man who looked so much like them, while Arthur and his family were laughing at some joke. Other families were enjoying their day as I got around to serving them. My family sat a table and waited patiently as I worked. We were going to have our own fun when my break came.  
Walking past the Kirkland table, Allistor shot his hands out and grabbed my waist, right before he successfully pulled me onto his lap. "Good morning dearie! How's me bonnie lass?"  
Putting down my tray and order book, I grabbed his hands and managed to release myself from his grasp. "Your 'bonnie lass' is working."  
"Ah think Ah need a kiss here." He really is a ballsy Scotsman.  
"You can think all you want, but that just is not happening."  
"Why nae?" He asked, slightly looking innocent as he gave me puppy eyes. How does he know that I have a weakness to puppy eyes?  
"I'm working. I have a lot of people to serve today, so I can't goof off with you." I managed to say no! Yes! Puppy eyes will not conquer me today!  
"Yer a waitress; ye have a customer in need of service," he points out.  
"I have the right to refuse service."  
"No you fucking don't!" Lovino yelled from the where he was sitting, three tables over. Seems like someone has been nosey.  
"Yes I do! We have a sign! And watch your language!" I yell back.  
"It doesn't fucking apply to you today! And screw my language!" He was smirking at me, SMIRKING! He's a deadman tomorrow.  
Allistor sat with his head resting on his palm, which rested on the table. He smiled happily as I mumbled under my breath. Bending down a little, I give him a quick peck on the lips. As I straightened up, he quickly caught my lips again and made sure he got the kiss he wanted. I finally managed to push him off, but not before my family noticed what I was doing and started to wolf whistle. I would have stopped him sooner, but I was enjoying myself too much. Quickly pushing him down, I walked off to my waiting customers.  
What I didn't see, as I was attending another customer, was Allistor's face as I walked away. He was smiling like a madman and kept his head resting on his hand while he watched me work. What he didn't see was his brothers staring at him with their heads in their hands. They continued to stare as Allistor turned towards them.  
"An' wh-wha da ye think ye're staring at?" He was slightly embarrassed under their gaze.  
"Me thinks it be the ever elusive Lovesick Fool. What do you think, Seamus?" Dylan replied.  
"Oh aye. 'Course they be hard to spot. It could just be a fool. Arthur, what do you think." Seamus answered as he turned towards Arthur.  
"Hmmm... Well, the lovesick fool does happen to have a stupid grin when among its mate. It's also a bloody idiot. Allistor seems to fit this description."  
Oliver Kirkland, father of all five brothers, decided he was going to put his two cents in. "Boys, it ain't nice ta pick on ya older brother. But yea Allistor, ye really do look like a lovesick fool. But that lass o' yas gots a nice bod." Alice, their mother, nodded her head in agreement.  
"Da! Wha' ye doin' looking at me lass!"  
"Kina hard nae ta notice." Oliver answered as he pointed in my direction. I was bending over to grab a toy a little toddler had dropped. Had I known the whole Kirkland family was looking at my rear, I would have never bent down.  
"She seems like a wonderful woman dear. Don't let her be the one that got away. Heaven knows I would have been one had your father not come to his senses when he did." Alice said as she gestured towards me.  
"Ah didnae plan on her being tha, mam."  
Since I had no idea what was going on, I also didn't notice Lewis glare at the Kirklands. He must have seen them ogling me as well as heard what they were saying, because he said, "hey! Lover boy! Allistor!"  
"Uh, yea?" He looked over to Lewis who had also caught the rest of Allistor's family and our family's attention.  
"Watch what you do with my sister! You may be older, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" The room quickly hushed to see what would happen.  
"Ye really think ye can take me?" Allistor huffed. I guess he didn't like being called out in the café by a fifteen year old.  
I wasn't liking what was going on, so I knew I had to stop one side. "Allistor, there's a reason I've been single almost all my life, and it's not because I'm always working. If Lewis says he can take you, you better believe he can take you, and he'll win."  
"What makes you so sure Lewis, a fifteen year old boy, can beat Allistor, a grown man?" Arthur asked, slightly mad that I would say suck a thing.  
"You've never really hung out with Lewis, huh?...Let me put it this way, the last three guys I dated ended up in the hospital. The first due to internal bleeding, the second because his arm was completely shattered, and the last one is still in the hospital. The last one is impressive, and that's not even the worse he's ever done."  
"So, why is the last one so impressive?"  
"I dated him two years ago, that's why it's impressive."  
"You're kidding! He couldn't have done something that serious!"  
Aunt Evelin got up and walked over to the Kirklands, pulling out her ever-present camera. She rummaged around until she found the file with the pictures.  
"Sweetheart, I don't think you should scare them with that." Aunt Lucy is such a nice person.  
"They want proof, I'll give them proof. That's why I took the pictures in the first place. _, darling! Do you want to see them too? You're in at least five of them."  
"No thank you, I want to sleep tonight." I stood clear away from those photos; I was there when he kicked their asses, I don't need to relive those moments. She passed the camera over to Allistor who paled at what he saw. She reached over to show the next one, and the next one, and continued until she was on the one right before the really gruesome one.  
"This next one is one I'm very proud of, but I keep getting nightmares from it. So, don't expect to sleep tonight." She warned as she reached the photo. The look on Allistor's face scared the living crap out of his family. Poor, poor Seamus, he leaned over to see what his brother saw and screamed like a little girl. I quickly ran up to them and hid the camera in one of my pockets. I didn't need people to wonder what they were looking at and end up with a bunch of screaming people. I keep telling Auntie to get rid of these pictures, but she keeps them all the same.  
"If my brother says he can take you, he can take you," was all I said as I rubbed Allistor's back. He quickly grabbed on to me. "I really wish I could say that's the worst he's done, I really wish I could."  
"Watch yourself Allistor, watch yourself." Lewis said as he sipped his milkshake. That kid pulls off the sinister look way too well.  
"Lewis, don't scare him."  
"Yes big sis!" It also scares me how he just does what I want without question.  
When everyone wound down and I finally got my lunch break, I collapsed into my seat next to Sofia. She happily snuggled into me. We talked and told jokes before I had to go back and work.

-/-blush lines-/-  
It was around six in the afternoon and almost everyone had gone home, except for my family and the Kirklands who had started to talk and got along very well together. I was wiping down a table when the door opened and a man walked into the café. I turned with my smile on to greet him, but I realized who it was.  
"Frank, wha-what are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly tense as he smiled.  
"Why _, it's Father's Day. I came to spend it with my dear family." He replied.  
"What family, Frank? I didn't see anyone coming with you."  
"_! My family is already here! You silly girl," He laughed.  
"Oh, where are they sitting Frank? I'll gladly get you a seat with them." I'm trying to hide the anger in my voice.  
Pointing to where my family was sitting, he laughed. "I'll play your little game here. My family is over there."  
"That's not right; that's MY family, and you sure aren't part of it."  
"Yes I am. I helped make that family." His voice is starting to rise.  
"You may have helped make it, but that's all you can really say you did." I keep my voice steady.  
"You're being an idiot, _. I'm going to sit with my family now." He made it three steps before I stopped him.  
"You don't have any family here Frank. I suggest you go now."  
He pushed me to the side, and walked forward again. I quickly rushed and stood in front of him with my arms shielding what little bit I could on the sides. "You have NO family here. Frank, I'll say this once: Go away!"I growl at him.  
"That's my family! And what's with this Frank crap? Call me what you always call me. Come on baby girl, let me here it."  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BABY GIRL!" I yelled at him. " you DON'T have any family here, so go."  
He turned his head and smiled at Sofia. "Hello Sofie baby. How have you..."  
"DON'T YOU CALL HER SOFIE BABY! YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF HERE NOW, FRANK!" You shoved him roughly back.  
"Don't call me Frank! You KNOW I hate being called that."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do anything to upset you, Frankie. Can I call you that?" I didn't care if I was being sarcastic.  
"Why do you keep saying Frank! You used to call me poppa. We used to laugh and play together! _, don't you remember all the fun the family had?"  
"Yeah, we did. 'Used to' being the key word here. I used to call you poppa, because you used to be my poppa. But you sure as hell aren't my poppa now!"  
"What do you mean USED TO?! I'm still your father and I demand the respect I deserve!"  
I laughed. It wasn't one of those little laughs, no. I was laughing as hard as could, constantly gasping. "Y-you think you're still my f-f-father! Oh, my sides!" I wheezed.  
"I am your father and I will not be spoken to like that!"  
"Some father you are!"  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You LEFT us..." My tone turned depressed as I said," you made life really hard for us."  
"Hard? In what way did I make life hard on you? Where's your mother anyways? She wasn't one to leave you for very long."  
I stared at him like he was a stranger, and for the last eight years he really was. "You don't know?" I asked quietly.  
"Know what,_? Where is your mother? I want to talk to her."  
"Frank, my mom's been dead the last five years." I guess he wasn't expecting that.  
"Dead...what do you mean dead? She couldn't possibly have died without a fight. She has to still be alive."  
I took a deep breath and admitted what I kept secret for so long. "Frank, about a month after you left, mom got sick. She went to the doctor's and they told she was going to have a baby. She was so excited for about two weeks until they called her back in. The growth they had found in her womb wasn't a baby...it was a tumor. She went in for surgery and they took it out. She made a speedy recovery and we thought life was going to be fine...but mom got sick again and when she went in for her tests, they found another tumor in her breast. While they had worried about the one in her womb, they missed the one she had in her breast. It progressed to the point where cutting it out wasn't going to be enough, so she went for chemo therapy. She was just getting worse and worse...five years ago, the doctor's figured she didn't have long in this world. She...she died the day before my birthday. She's gone Frank, six-feet-under gone."  
"I...I didn't know...but I've come to ask for a second chance. Please, give me a second chance."  
"A second chance? A SECOND CHANCE?!" I was so angry, I started seeing red."I already gave you a second chance! You took it and threw it in the trash!"  
"What are you talking about? I don't remember any second chance." He was clearly getting really upset. Well, it looks like we're about to open a can of truth for this lost soul!  
I stormed up to the counter and grabbed the box I kept here. It was never safe at home, but it was special to me; It was my mother's jewelry box with the false bottom. Placing it carefully on the table my family was sitting at, I pulled out the false bottom and took out a thick stack of letters. I waved them in front of Frank's face.  
"I'm talking about the letters mom wrote you! I'm talking about the letters in my hand, Frank! We sent one a week until a month after mom died! We got them back one by one with the words 'Leave us alone!' They were never even opened! You don't know what they say do you?"  
"Well, I.."  
"DO YOU?!" I screamed.  
"No, no I don't." He admitted, looking ashamed.  
Ripping one open I said, "why don't I read some of them to you. This is the first one mom wrote to you:  
Dear Frank,  
I know we're over, and I respect that, but I thought you might want to know how we're doing. _is pretty miffed at you, but I think she'll get over it. Michael and Lewis have learned how to divide and multiply in school. Little Sofie is learning her abcs. I guess that's all I can really say. I hope you're happy. We'll be fine, so don't worry.  
Sorry for bugging you,  
Lara  
Oh! Why don't I read you these! These are some really good ones:  
Dear Frank,  
I know you're probably tired of all these letters, but ...well, I need to tell you something. I went to the doctor's the other day and was told some shocking news; I have cancer, Frank. I'm not worried though, they said I'll pull through this. But if I don't, I want you to come take care of the kids. I can't leave them alone, and since you're their father, I thought you would like the opportunity. You could easily win them over; you have such a wonderful personality.  
Sorry for bugging you,  
Lara.

Dear Frank,  
The doctors say I might not make it. The cancer has progressed too far too fast. I have about three months or so left.

Dear Frank,  
I'm not going to make it. I need you to take care of our kids.

And it went from dear Frank to :  
Dear dad,  
Mom passed away. By the time you get this, mom will be buried for about a week.  
Just thought you should know,

Dear dad,  
We need your help. We got evicted from our home and have no where to turn.  
Please poppa,

Dear dad,  
Aunt Evelin took us in. Why didn't you help us? Sofia keeps saying you'll come back...

Dear dad,  
Aunt Lucy lost her job. We don't have enough for this month's mortgage. We need help.  
Dear dad,  
You never reply. I had to get a job. We don't need your help.  
Dear Frank,  
This is the last fucking letter you will ever see from us. This is your last and only second chance, Frank. If you care for us, even a little, please come visit. If you don't...don't expect me to sing your praises when you do come back. I hope you and that bleach-blonde tramp find happiness, but I seriously doubt you will.  
I don't ever want to see your face ever again. You've made _ cry for the god damn last time.  
I hope you rot in hell,  
Sofia.  
You see this Frank? It got so bad even Sofia, who kept saying you'd be back, gave up on you and finally saw you for what you where. She was seven, SEVEN, when reality finally cracked her." I glared at him. Sofia was such a forgiving person, but he broke her.  
"But...I'm still your father. I will fight to get you back!"  
"You're fighting a lost war, Frank! We don't need or want you back. We're happy without you! Leave us the hell alone!...please Frank, just leave."  
"Why won't you let me make up for what I've done? Why do you keep refusing me? What happened to _, daughter I knew and loved. What happened to my little girl?"  
"She got sick the day you left and finally died with mom. The _ you see before you had to take her place before her siblings suffered the same thing she did. I won't let you make up for what you did, because you LIED to me Frank, you and mom. You lied to me everyday, every single day... It was always the same four lies..."  
"What lies? Your mom and I never lied to you, not once."  
"Not ONCE? You said them so many times, I'm surprised you don't remember them." My eyes began to sting just a little, but I'm not going to cry yet. If I cry now, I'll never clear my soul.  
"What lies are you talking about?"  
I stood as tall as I could and counted them on my fingers, " I'll always be here for you, forever and ever; I won't ever let you down; You'll never have to deal with bad things, because poppa will get rid of them for you; Your father will back soon. Those same damn lies were crammed down my throat like they were true. But where were you when mom died? Where were you when we lost our home? You weren't there then and you certainly weren't there for any of us when we needed you desperately! I had to get a job here at this café; I had to take care of my siblings while you were off with that tramp! I can't trust a damn living soul because of the lies you left me with! I get so scared that they'll leave that I'm unwilling to open up fully to them! I was twelve when I had to become the makeshift dad Michael, Lewis and Sofia needed. I gave them what I couldn't have, so they wouldn't end up fucked like me."  
"You act like you haven't done anything worth living other than take care of those kids."  
"'Those kids' are the only good thing I can say I did. Without a father, I had to teach Michael and Lewis to fight, shave, trash talk, everything you should have taught them. I had to be the white knight in shining armor for Sofia, and I had to work to help pay the bills. I couldn't save up for college for myself, but you better believe Michael, Lewis, and Sofia each have a college fund. I dare you to name one thing you did that proved you were a decent father, one thing." I stared at him while he thought about it.  
"I...I taught...I taught the boys how to ride their bikes."  
"No you didn't! _ had to teach us because you gave up after an hour," Michael yelled as he stood up. He was not going to let Frank take credit for something I did.  
"I...I took you ice-fishing." He was sure that was going to prove him.  
"Yeah, and left us with _ while you were with one of those sluts you met on the way to our fishing spot. Try again," Lewis said.  
"I...I... Alright! So I didn't do anything. At least give me the chance to."  
"No! No! Nononononononono! " Sofia yelled as she shook her head side to side. "You messed up, and this isn't something you can fix. Get out!"  
"Yeah, we don't need you here, so leave us alone! Go back to your tramp!" The twins yelled, causing Aunt Evelin and Lucy to nod in agreement. They had kept out of the conversation because they knew it wasn't their fight in the first place.  
Frank looks to me with this look in his eyes. That same damn look he gave when he asked me to understand why mom and he separated. He stared straight at me and says,"I'm not leaving. This is my family and I'm going to stay with them, forever and ever."  
'Forever and ever...' The dam I had kept from leaking had finally cracked. I couldn't look him in the eye, so I stared straight down. The first tear streaked down and was quickly followed by others. I tried desperately to keep from sobbing, but I never was one to cry quietly. Two strong arms wrap themselves around me and pulled my backwards into Allistor's chest. I quickly turned in his grasp and sobbed into his shirt.  
"Tha problem wit 'Foreva and Eva' is it dinnae exist. Nae matta how many times its said, it still dinnae exist," He tells Frank as he rubs my back, comforting me. "Ye best be heading out. Ah ain't gonna let ye make me lassie cry. If ye stay, ah gonna be starting a fight."  
"If our brother fights, then we fight too. I don't think you'll be able to take us all on," Arthur said as he and the others stood up. Frank ignored them and looked straight at me.  
"Sweetheart, please. Don't you love me?" Frank asked softly. If he thinks that's going to make me let him stay, he's wrong.  
"No..." I say quietly.  
"What sweetheart?" He looked slightly hopeful, thinking I had said something positive to him.  
"No...I-I..." If I don't say it now, I won't ever be able to say it. I look up from my position and look him in the eye." I...I hate you...I'm d-d-done being hurt by you and your promises... You o-obviously don't love me or my siblings, because if you did, y-y-you wouldn't be here trying desperately to stay... If you really loved us, you would leave and let us live the lives we have... Just leave fr-father. Just leave."  
Frank stands there, staring right at me and Allistor. He smirks, but it has a sad look to it. Nodding he says, "fine, I'll leave. But if I walk out that door, I'm not coming back. You can cry out all you want, but I'm not coming back. This is your only chance to stop me."  
"Funny...that sounds like what I wrote you in that letter...you can leave now, Frank," Sofia says as she slowly sits down.  
Frank nods and walks out the door. I let out a breath of relief when he drives away. I slowly let go of Allistor and stare at the floor.  
"Thank you...for helping me. I'm sorry you had to see me break down...again," I said. He took my hand in his and lifts my chin with his other one.  
"Nae er'y yin is as nice as me. Ah dinnae care if ye 'break down', as long as ah'm helping ye put yerself back togetha," he smiled before giving me a kiss on my forehead. He's too nice for his own good.

-conclusion line-

I dated Allistor for about four months before he came over to talk to my siblings. I had no idea why, but during the week after that they began to giggle to themselves. I'd ask them why they giggled so much, but they would just say it was nothing.  
The Thursday after all their nonsense, Allistor visited at my work. I was cleaning off a table when he grabbed me and turned me towards him.  
"Ye ken ah love ye, aye?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, of course I know that."  
"An' ye ken ah widnae let he get hurt, aye?" He was getting a slightly more confident look in his eye.  
"Yes Allistor, I know that too. Why do you ask?"  
"_ _, ah'm asking ye ta dae me favor." He grabbed my hands and slowly knelt before me. I watched him with disbelief as he let my left hand go to grab a small box from his back pocket. He opened it to reveal a golden band with the brightest diamond I have ever seen, although I haven't really seen many before. "Will ye dae me a favor an' marry me?"  
I stood there, trying desperately to get my voice to work. I looked down at our hands and squeaked, "yes..."  
"Wha' lass?" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes.  
Taking in a shaky breath, I look up at him and say louder, "yes...I'll gladly marry you, Allistor Kirkland."  
His smile widened really big as he slipped the ring on my finger. He raised himself to have his lips meet mine. The second we kissed, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He smiled into our kiss and lifted me off the floor. I got so startled that I gasped and started to squirm a little. He carefully put me down and gazed very lovingly at me.  
I was so happy...up until a blinding light caught my eye. I look to find Aunt Evelin with her camera, taking pictures like there's no tomorrow. The rest of the family, along with Allistor's family, were cheering from the front of the room. I shook my head happily while Allistor tightened his hold on my waist.  
That was three years ago. Since then, Allistor and I have moved into the house next Aunt Evelin's, so I can stay near my family. I have had two kids and currently awaiting the third one, who'll be here in two months. Allistor has been beside himself in happiness ever since our wedding; it was a small affair with only family and friends.  
I've seen Frank once since the day at the café, and that was more of us walking different ways. I had Allison, our oldest, in the crook of my right arm with her head resting on my shoulder while I held Allistor's hand with my left hand. Frank happened to be walking past and realized what he was looking at. He had a small smile on before he walked right past. I won't lie, I had a smile on too when after he walked past.  
Being with Allistor, and finally being able to trust someone completely has been the best feeling I have ever had. Even though we have the occasional fight, I know Allistor will stay with me forever.  
Forever exists, it's forever and ever that doesn't.

Author note: so, I've been writing a lot lately. I'm going to be naming the chapters in this story after the songs I was listening to, but on my deviantart account, they have a different name because you can't have chaptered stories like here. They will have the country used and will more than likely be a reader insert.

i hope you like them!


End file.
